House of Haison
The House of Haison is the central and legal authority over the Caliphate of Haison. Also sometimes referred to as the House of Dynasties. It is a governmental organization that links historically and legally the numerous scattered royal dynasties that have ruled Haison as well as the rules of organized succession. The House of Haison includes the titles to the various ancient emirates of the greater kingdom and various smaller royal properties such as the Arsenal and Royal Palace. The framework of the House of Haison was drafted by Mombadin. Succession The major legal strength of the House of Haison is the determination of the succession of Heaven's Will Be Done. So long as a dynasty remains in favorable strength the crown of Caliph will always pass from father to eldest surviving son. Women are exempt to carry on the heritage. In the event no sons are available succession passes to the oldest nephew of the deceased Caliph. If none are present and the title has to go out as far as the cousins then a Shura is called which elects from the choice of tribal leaders and current emirs and their family a new caliph. Shura Literally "consultation" the act of Shura is divided into two distinct functions: the Shura of Succession as prominent in the succession of the Caliph and the Majils al-Shura is the process of the Caliph regularly meeting with his advisers, emir representatives, courtly factions, and national organizations - the Majils or his Wazir - to determine political process and intrigue. The Shura of succession - Amir al-Shura (Consultation of the Emirs) - is the practice of the old network of advisers, existing but illegitimate claimants in the Caliph's clan, and other tribes and current emirs to decide and elect the next Caliph from whose blood the next dynasty would be determined. The process if finalized on two-thirds vote from all parties present or in frozen processes battle between the feuding bodies (though this has become long defunct with the growing influence of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha who entered the succession process by pushing the current dynasty on insistence of their faith. Accountability and Merit of the Caliph The power of the caliph is not absolute, though he is the ultimate end of policy and the penultimate decider. As outlined by the House of Haison the caliph must operate within the bounds of power of his office or risk impeachment by the Majils al-Shura. The process if often invoked with a fair amount of confirmation from the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha and notification to the caliph himself. As outlined, not only must the people obey the authority of the caliph the caliph must also obey and respect the demands and motivations of his people. He must submit to them as they do to him, following a mutual relationship of authority and following muck akin to the tribal authority of pre-Mombadin Haison. On impeachment the title is required to pass from him to his next successor or the process of succession if underwent. The accountability framework also extends to general civil law where the caliph may face regular trial and action in a court as any one person for acts of theft, murder, or other civil crime with a possibility of similar legal punishment being levied against them and providing fuel for impeachment and the process of consultation to remove him. Regular Rule of Law includes the Caliph. Caliph A third area defined by the House of Haison is the definition of the Caliph. To the House of Haison, to be Caliph is to not be the absolute authority above all nor the Emperor of Emperors. To the House of Haison the Caliph is a successor. The Caliph is the successor the Emperor of Emperors, Mombadin. The Caliph is the successor to the history of the Hamalfite and of past Caliphs. To be the Caliph is to be the succeeding power of the liege before you and to carry on and respect his manner until the end of the reign. There is debate on what ends the eternal line of succession and where one reaches the true title of Emperor of Emperors and equals or surpasses Mombadin. It is presumed the line ends when it has met its mission and achieve world unity and to establish an ummah, an international community of one. Or there is no goal and no equal to Mombadin, there is only continual succession until L'wna and C'lestia brind the sun and moon to the ground and unite the world of the living with Heaven. Dynasties of the House of Haison - Mombadid - Rashid - Amired - Safferid - Michindi Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Politics Category:Organizations